


Five Christmases

by DuskenDreams (From_Dusk_to_Dawn)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Dusk_to_Dawn/pseuds/DuskenDreams
Summary: She jerks her head up, face flickering with the briefest flash of annoyance, before it’s caught in her throat, over before it even really began.  The woman standing before her is already gushing apologies, but Lena can’t hear them.  She’s too caught up in the way the city street lamps and holiday lights have captured this woman in a perfect ethereal glow.  She’s beautiful, there’s no doubt about it, despite the puffy winter coat and the entirely dorky Santa hat perched upon her head.  But there’s something else.  Some sort of glow and warmth that emanates from her all on her own.  A Christmas angel.Five Christmases in the life of Lena Luthor.  A Supercorp AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sliding this in just under the wire with minimal edits so sorry if there are some errors.

 

 

It’s not quite Christmas yet, not technically.  But it’s late enough that the air has begun to hum the kind of holiday magic that has always made Lena’s skin tingle.  It’s more than just the crisp winter air.  More than her breath fogging up the space just a half-step in front of her.  More than the twinkling lights that seem to glow out of every shop and crevice in the city.  Something about the air screams Christmas.  All that’s missing from the perfect winter wonderland picture is a light dusting of snow.

 

She doesn’t celebrate.  Not anymore.  The first few years she’d been on her own she’d tried.  Set up a small tree with some lights, tried to make her apartment look more inviting.  But something about it fell flat; something about it felt fake.  It was empty.  After she realized how little it all worked, she gave up trying.

 

Still.  It’s Christmas Eve and even she is not entirely immune to the feeling in the air.

 

She huffs a little at her silliness.  

 

Shaking her head slightly, she tugs at her scarf slightly, trying to readjust it to keep the cold out better, dipping her head to nestle into it so her cheeks feel slightly this side of frozen.  

 

She knows she should have left the office earlier.  It wouldn’t have been quite so cold out and at any rate, she was the only one there.  She could have gotten some of that work done at home.  

 

But something about being home alone at this time of year feels especially miserable, so she’d been avoiding it and now it’s late and far colder than she wants to deal with.

 

She narrows her eyes and focuses on the ground, shuffling forward in a mindless manner and hoping that her feet will carry her back quickly enough.

 

Looking down is a mistake.

 

Just a few seconds later, she collides with someone with a sharp _oomph_.  Luckily, the ground isn’t quite slippery enough for her to slip, but she feels herself fight with gravity ever so slightly.  The battle is over before it’s really fought to her eternal gratefulness.

 

She jerks her head up, face flickering with the briefest flash of annoyance, before it’s caught in her throat, over before it even really began.  

 

The woman standing before her is already gushing apologies, but Lena can’t hear them.  She’s too caught up in the way the city street lamps and holiday lights have captured this woman in a perfect ethereal glow.  She’s beautiful, there’s no doubt about it, despite the puffy winter coat and the entirely dorky Santa hat perched upon her head.  But there’s something else.  Some sort of glow and warmth that emanates from her all on her own.  A Christmas _angel_.

 

After a few more moments of gawking, Lena finally manages to shake herself loose of her stupor to interrupt.

 

“No, no.  My apologies.  I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

 

Looking for a way to lessen the stiltedness of the conversation, Lena spots the bag that this stranger had dropped and leans over to pick it up for her.

 

This only prompts another round of apologies as the bag is hastily taken back.

 

“I’m so sorry; it was my fault.  You didn’t need to get that for me!”

 

Lena offers her a soft half-smile.  

 

“It’s quite alright…”

 

“Oh!  Kara.  My name’s Kara.  I’d shake your hand but ya know…” Kara helplessly lifts her hands, one with the bag and another with a bottle of wine.

 

Lena laughs despite herself.  “It’s quite alright,” she repeats.  “I’m Lena.”

 

“Heading home for the holidays?”

 

It’s meant to be a friendly question, but Lena can’t stop the twinge in her heart.  Still, she’s got practice with this one.

 

“Yes.  Just had to finish some work up.”

 

Kara laughs and it’s girlish and utterly enchanting.  If Lena were a more sentimental woman she’d liken it to the tinkling of bells.  Which of course is absurd.  No one’s laugh actually sounds like bells.  But still.  Her mind can’t help the connection.

 

“Don’t work yourself too hard!  It’s Christmas!  Or almost anyway.  Everyone deserves a break.”

 

Lena feels her throat close up.  This stranger she’s known all of two minutes has already exhibited more care for her than anyone else she knows.  It’s a sobering thought.  And suddenly she wants Kara both as close and as far from her as she can manage.  The latter wins out.

 

“I’m sure you have family waiting on you Kara.  I’ve kept you much too long.”

 

Kara’s brow wrinkles as if she’s only just remembered.

 

“Oh!  Oh yeah.  We ran out of wine and I offered to go get some, but then I got hungry and went to pick up some extra potstickers and here we are!  They probably are wondering where I am.”

 

“I’ll let you get back to them then.”

 

Kara smiles again at her and she _glows_.  Lena isn’t even sure her brain can process it correctly.

 

“Well Merry almost Christmas Lena!  It was nice meeting you.”

 

“M-merry Christmas to you as well.”

 

With one more blinding smile, her Christmas angel slips into the apartment building next to them.

 

Lena blinks after her for a moment, before a foreign feeling crawls its way up her spine, lodging itself somewhere inside her skull and forcing the corners of her mouth to turn in a way she’s not terribly used to.

 

Standing there, smiling like a complete idiot, Lena whispers one more time, “Merry Christmas Kara.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena curses herself.  She knows this time of year her business associates get wrapped up in the season and the flow of work slows a little.  She knows this.

 

But somehow she finished all her work and now she’s twiddling her thumbs with nothing to do.  It’s Christmas.  There’s nothing open.

 

After sitting in her apartment driving herself spare for three hours, she gives up and decides to go catch a movie.  She hasn’t been in the longest time.  Surely that’s at least something to do.

 

She throws on her coat and ventures outside.

 

She goes a little out of her way to go passing by Kara’s street and she can’t help glancing up.  She hasn’t really seen the other woman since last year and she keeps telling herself it’s stupid to expect to.  National City isn’t exactly a small place.  And who knows if Kara even remembers their brief encounter?

 

Still, Lena finds herself thinking about her Christmas angel more than is really acceptable.

 

Her eyes flicker up to Kara’s building.  It’s stupid, she doesn’t even know which apartment Kara lives in--

 

A face catches her eye and beams back.   _Kara_.

 

There’s some wild waving in the window and then a motion to wait a minute before it disappears.

 

Lena shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot, stamping just a little to ward off the chill.

 

Just as she’s about ready to write Kara off, the front door bursts open, the warm light from inside shining through.

 

Kara stands at its center, the soft hall light illuminating her figure.  Lena has a brief flashback to her first impression.  How, she wonders, is it possible for someone to seem so perfect?

 

Kara grins at her, with the kind of genuine delight that stretches the corners of the face and crinkles at the eyes.  Lena doesn’t get many of those kinds of smiles.  She savors it for a moment.

 

“Hey!  Lena!”

 

The moment of stillness is broken, but Lena’s not at all sorry for it.  She smiles back.

 

“Hello Kara.”

 

Kara’s wearing a bright red Christmas sweater, covered in adorable reindeer.  Another (or the same?) Santa hat is perched on her head, slightly askew.  Her cheeks are a little pink, but she couldn’t look more perfect to Lena.

 

“I wondered if I’d ever see you again!” Kara is still beaming, stepping outside into the cold.  It’s then Lena notices that her boots aren’t even laced properly.  She must have just thrown them on before dashing down here.

 

The thought that Kara would hurry to see her warms her heart.

 

“I’d wondered the same.”

 

“But look at this!  Christmas brought us together again!”  Kara’s smile is so genuine, Lena wonders if there’s anyone who could resist her enthusiasm.  It’s enough to melt even the grinchiest of grinches.

 

“Almost like its fate,” Lena murmurs.

 

“Exactly,” Kara agrees.  

 

They grin at each other dopily before a thought seems to catch on Kara’s face.

 

“You know we could be friends other times too.”

 

Lena stares at her.

 

“You don’t even know me.  I could be a serial killer or something.”

 

“Well so could I!”  Lena wants to retort that with that adorable little pout and Disney doe eyes, there’s no one who would believe she was a serial killer, but she refrains.  “Besides,” Kara continues, “it’s fate!  The universe put us together for a reason.”

 

She nods proudly at herself like this is foolproof logic.  Lena would contest, but honestly, she doesn’t really want to.

 

“Okay,” she concedes.

 

Kara seems happy enough at this concession and sticks her hand out.

 

“You want to shake on it?”

 

Kara shakes her head.  “Well.  I mean we could do that too.  But give me your phone!”

 

Lena raises an eyebrow, but reaches for her phone, unlocking it and handing it over.  She should probably be more concerned that Kara is after company secrets or something, but honestly she just doesn’t think that’s an issue.

 

Kara’s brow furrows cutely as she leans over the phone, typing something, her tongue just peeking out the side of her mouth.

 

Honestly, Lena wonders, does she even see herself?

 

After a moment, Kara hands her phone back beaming.

 

“Now you have no excuse!  You have to be my friend on days that aren’t just Christmas!”

 

Lena finds herself chuckling.  

 

“Is that right?”

 

Kara’s answering grin is defiant, her chin tilting upwards, and her hands settling on her hips.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Lena chuckles again at the assuredness of her tone and she flicks open her phone, smiling at the new contact with Kara’s name and a string of emojis attached.  After a moment of quick tapping, Kara’s phone beeps.

 

“There,” Lena says contentedly.  “Now you have my number too so you have no excuse either.”

 

Kara lights up in response and in two bounding steps, she’s curled herself around Lena.

 

Lena lets out a slightly startled gasp.  She can’t quite remember the last hug she’d had that wasn’t the kind of formal hug given at business functions, just a perfunctory tap of the back before regaining a respectable distance.

 

This is nothing like that.  Kara hugs with her whole body.  Lena feels herself unwinding as she wraps her arms around Kara, pulling her close.

 

She frowns after a moment.

 

“Kara.  You’re freezing!”

 

She pulls Kara closer, rubbing her hands up and down Kara’s arms, only just realizing how thin the sweater she’s wearing really is.  It dawns on her now that Kara was in such a rush to see her that not only did she barely put on shoes, but she didn’t even remember to put on a coat--or if she did, she decided it wasn’t worth the trouble.  The thought makes her heart grow another two sizes.

 

Reluctantly, she lets go, lightly pushing Kara back towards her apartment.  She misses holding Kara in her arms, but she’s determined.

 

“Go inside where it’s warm.  I won’t have you freeze to death before you can make good on your promise to keep in touch.”

 

Kara splutters slightly in surprise.  

 

“Hey!  You’re supposed to keep in touch with _me!_ ”

 

Lena laughs.

 

“We’ll see.”  After a beat she tacks on, “Merry Christmas Kara.”

 

“Merry Christmas Lena!”

 

Lena lingers for a few moments after the door closes.  It’s cold, but for some reason she can hardly feel it.  The giddy feeling that suffuses her whole being a potent cure for the cold.

 

A moment later her phone beeps.

 

She reaches for it unthinkingly and can’t help the smile that spreads.

 

 _Kara_ : I’ve already kept one promise.  Seems like a good start for the new year!  Now get inside before you catch a cold.  :)

 

Lena tilts her head back, breathing in the air that seems cleaner and crisper somehow, the cool feeling rejuvenating to her lungs.  She shoves her hands deep into her pockets and smiles.  It’s going to be a wonderful new year.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Kara_ : Merry Christmas Lena!!!

 

Lena smiles down at the text from the woman she’s come to regard as her closest friend.  And if she still harbors a bit of a crush on her, that’s no one’s business but her own.  It’s not possible to know Kara and not have a crush on her.  It doesn’t mean anything.

 

The year of getting to know Kara has been as lovely as she could have hoped.  Occasionally texts evolved rapidly into daily texting and random lunch meetups.  This evolved into occasional movie nights and takeout.  Lena’s had more Americanized Chinese food this year than the rest of her life combined.

 

She shoots Kara a ‘Merry Christmas’ of her own, before settling in on her couch with a glass of red wine as she thumbs through the channels.  She’d splurged this year and specially picked a couple of superb Bordeaux wines when she was in France a few months ago.  The detour was worth it; there was nothing quite like sampling wines at their source.

 

She spends some time idly texting Kara as she watches some inane holiday special on tv.  It’s nice.  Not quite the Partridge Family Christmas.  But it’s hers and she’ll take it.

 

She’s starting to become accustomed to her version of Christmas.  She’s had enough years that she’s become resigned to them.  And anyway, this year she feels less lonely just knowing that Kara is out there and thinking of her.

 

As if on cue, her phone lights up.

 

She thumbs it open and is greeted with a pouty picture of Kara, Santa hat and all.

 

She watches the little typing bubble for a moment before a text from Kara comes through.

 

 _Kara_ :  I miss you!

 

Lena smiles and takes a picture of herself blowing a kiss to the camera.

 

 _Lena_ : Miss you too.

 

There’s a few moments where the typing bubble pops up, then disappears, then pops up again.  When Kara’s text finally comes through Lena’s heart drops.

 

 _Kara_ : Wait.  Are you in your apartment?

 

Shit.  She forgot she told Kara she was spending Christmas out of town with family.  She hadn’t wanted Kara to worry about her.  Because that was something Kara would inevitably do.

 

Lena scrubs a hand down her face.

 

Great.

 

Well she can’t lie to her now.  Kara’s been in her apartment enough times that she would know.  She bites her lip.  She doesn’t want to explain.  She doesn’t want Kara to pity her.

 

She settles with the truth.

 

 _Lena_ : Yes.

 

This time she doesn’t even have to wait a minute.  Almost the moment her text comes across as read, her phone is flashing with an incoming call from Kara.

 

She sighs.

 

She waits another ring, steadying herself, before answering.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Are you home alone?” Kara demands.

 

“Hello to you too,” Lena says drily.  “My Christmas has been nice.  How about yours?”

 

Kara is adamant.

 

“Lena.  Are you alone for Christmas or not?”

 

Lena pinches the bridge of her nose and quietly murmurs a yes.  No sooner does the admission leave her lips than Kara’s blurting into the phone a sentence that feels like she’s been holding back for the past minute, begging to be let loose.

 

“You should come here.  For Christmas I mean.”

 

Lena pauses in her pacing.  That was unexpected.  But Kara does have a way of trying to fix everything.  Her thoughts are cut off by Kara’s rambling.

 

“--I mean even if you don’t really celebrate I promise we can find something for you and anyway our celebration is more about being around loved ones than anything really _religious_ so I promise it won’t be weird.”

 

Lena bites her lip.  It’s not that she doesn’t _want_ that.  But still...

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family tim--”

 

“You wouldn’t be!” Kara eagerly interrupts.  “Alex’s girlfriend Maggie is here and they’re being _gross_ and I feel like a third wheel and you’d be helping _me_ really.”

 

“Kara I don’t know…”

 

There’s a faint call of ‘Kara!’ in the background that Lena recognizes as her sister Alex.  They’ve met a few times.  The older woman isn’t exactly warm to her, but Lena doesn’t take it personally.  She seems protective of anyone trying to be close to Kara.  Lena doesn't blame her.  Kara has a naivety that is endearing and lovely in this jaded world, but leaves her open to hurt more than anyone who cares for her could want.

 

“Oh shoot.  I didn’t tell them where I was going…” Kara mumbles into the phone.

 

All of a sudden there are footsteps approaching and a quick conversation Lena can’t quite make out.  She hears her name briefly and then the sounds of a scuffle break out.

 

She hears Kara’s giggles and then a “no!  Wait!  Alex!!!”

 

“Hey,” she hears Alex’s breathless voice in the phone.  It’s clear who’s won their scuffle.  “Please come over so Kara will stop staring longingly at her phone and actually join the festivities.”

 

Kara makes a noise of outrage, but it appears Alex is still able to hold her off.

 

Lena splutters out half a laugh.  “I.. wait, what?”

 

Alex sighs exasperatedly.  “She’s spent all day staring at her phone.  She only lights up when she gets a text from you.  It’ll be easier on everyone if you’re just here.”

 

Lena feels the blood rush to her head, her heart suddenly pounding in her ears.

 

“Really?”  She winces at how breathless she sounds, but she can’t help it.

 

“Yes.  Please come over and calm your girlfriend down.”

 

“She’s _not_ \--”

 

Kara’s voice is louder now and she’s possibly hit Alex because Alex makes an indignant noise and there’s a bit of a thump before there’s a loud clatter as Alex presumably drops the phone.  Lena winces.

 

A moment later, Kara scoops up the phone yelling into the background, “if it’s broken you owe me a new one!”

 

Then her voice is blessedly back in Lena’s ears.

 

“You uh--don’t listen to Alex.  She’s… exaggerating.”

 

The adorable way Kara stutters and what little she knows of Alex suggests that if Alex exaggerates, she probably isn’t exaggerating by much.

 

Lena chuckles.

 

“I’ll come over.”

 

“Really?!”  She can practically hear the glee radiating off of Kara’s tone.

 

“Really.  I’ll see you in a few.”

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Kara bursts out.  “I can’t wait to see you; get here safe!”

 

Lena’s still smiling as she hangs up, reaching for her coat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Maybe I should leave before they get here.  It’ll be fine.”

 

Kara rolls her eyes exasperatedly at Lena and loops an arm around hers.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.  My mom loved you last year.”

 

Lena looks at her incredulously.

 

“Last year I was just your friend.  This year I’m your _girlfriend_.  There’s no way your mom likes me as much.”

 

Kara shrugs affably.

 

“It’ll be fine.”

 

“Kara we’ve been dating for two _weeks_.  It’s a little early for this right?”

 

Lena doesn’t mean it really.  But she’s worried.  She’s never done Christmas with a girlfriend’s family.  She’s not even sure what the rules are.

 

“I don’t know, but maybe if you’d plucked up the courage to ask me out earlier it wouldn’t be so early in the relationship!”

 

Lena blushes scarlet.  

 

*

 

Despite how heavily they’d been flirting since last Christmas, Lena had been skittish.  With the warmth of eggnog and spiked cider, it was hard to tell how much of the affectionate touching and the blushing and heated gazes were the product of alcohol and the season rather than something genuine.

 

And then she’d made the New Year’s resolution that she’d at least try once.  Kara would be the type of friend who’d still be lovely even if she didn’t return her feelings.  She’d still get to keep Kara as a friend.

 

But January slipped into February so easily and she didn’t want to ask Kara out around Valentine’s Day because that would be tacky.  Then in March she was hit with a massive project at work that had involved a merger and an expansion into China that had called her out of the country for much of the next few months.  By the time she’d come back it was the summer and Kara was always hanging around in cute little sundresses that made her utterly tongue-tied.  It was hard to remember coherent sentences let alone enough thought process to properly ask Kara out the way she’d deserved.

 

Summer gave way to fall and Lena was beginning to despair.  Perhaps her window had passed.  Perhaps they’d been settled so firmly into friend category that there was nothing to do.

 

It didn’t help that the more entrenched Lena grew into Kara’s friend group, the more she noticed how touchy Kara was in general.  While a touch _she_ gave to someone always meant something because she did it so rarely, Kara was comfortable with cuddles and hand holding with so many people.  Were the touches Kara gave her longer and more meaningful?  Or was it all in her head?

 

It was enough to drive her mad.

 

Her misgivings solidified during Thanksgiving when she’d had a moment with Winn.

 

She liked Winn despite herself.  He had a subtle snarkiness that amused her and it didn’t hurt that he was the only one other than Alex who had any hope of keeping up with some of her more nerdy qualities.

 

He’d been relatively blunt with her which she’d appreciated.  After some idle chatter, he’d point blank asked her.

 

“So are you ever going to _act_ on your enormous crush on Kara?”

 

She’d sputtered and tried to dodge his question, but he persisted.  

 

“The UST is enough to drown us all in.  I’m sure I speak for everyone when I say we could do with a little less of it.”

 

Lena’s face was fire-engine red and it wasn’t at all due to the alcohol (she could hold her liquor very well thank you very much).

 

Winn’s face had softened a little at her panic.  

 

“Look the absolute _worst_ that could happen is she could let you down easy and you’d go on being friends.  That’s what happened with me.”

 

He’d meant it as a platitude and Lena thanked him quietly and excused herself.  But the truth was, the fact that Kara had rebuffed Winn terrified her.  Winn was a puppy much like Kara.  If she didn’t like him, why would she like Lena?  Cold, standoffish, kind of difficult Lena?

 

So she’d closed herself off.

 

She avoided Kara for the next few weeks, dodging her calls as she tried to sort her feelings.

 

She’d make it up to Kara, she told herself.  She just needed a little time to steady herself.

 

Kara didn’t give her that kind of time.  

 

She was startled one night by a commotion in the hallway outside her office.

 

“No you can’t go in--”

 

Kara burst through her door, chest heaving, a kind of righteous Amazonian goddess about her.  If Lena had always seen her as some kind of Christmas angel, she was more of an avenging angel now.

 

She waved off her assistant.  

 

“It’s okay Jess.”

 

Jess shot Kara one more dark look before begrudgingly leaving, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Kara.  This is a surprise.  To what do I owe your visit?”

 

“You don’t get to do that.”

 

Kara stalked forward until she was hovering over Lena’s desk.

 

“You don’t get to sit there like everything’s okay when you’ve been _avoiding_ me.”

 

Lena sighed and gestured to her couch where they sat down at opposite ends.

 

“I...I have been avoiding you.”

 

“Why?  I thought everything was fine!”

 

Lena winced at the hurt that permeated Kara’s tone.  

 

“It is,” she hastened to say, “I just needed a little time.”

 

“Time away from me?”

 

Kara never was able to hide anything.  The utter devastation that crossed her face had Lena reaching out a hand to comfort her.  

 

“No!  I just had some stuff to sort through on my own.  I promise you'd be the first one I came back to.”

 

Kara bit her lip, chin wobbling ever slightly.  

 

“I missed you.”

 

“Oh Kara.”

 

Lena sighed haplessly and opened her arms.  Kara didn't hesitate before burrowing into them.  

 

“I'm still mad at you,” she murmured.  

 

Lena's throat closed.  “I know,” she choked out.  

 

“You're not allowed to make me attached to you and shut me out.  If you need time you need to tell me that.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Lena murmured into her hair, “it won't happen again.”

 

Kara sniffed.  “You're paying for Chinese for the next month to make it up to me.”

 

“I'll pay for the next two.”

 

Kara gave a watery laugh.  “You're an awful negotiator.  Who lets you be a businesswoman?”

 

Lena shrugged and nuzzled into Kara’s hair.  

 

They found they didn't want to be apart and they still had some reconnecting to do.  So Lena phoned Jess to say she'd be taking the day off and they went back to Kara’s.  

 

True to her word, Lena paid for Chinese.  Paid more than usual for an extra serving of potstickers.  

 

It was worth it for the way Kara’s face lit up when she opened the bag.  

 

They shared an easy meal over smiles and laughter, some favorite show of Kara’s as background noise.  Lena had missed this.  She was so glad she hadn't ruined everything.

 

It was only a few hours later when the food was cleared (mostly by Kara) and they were laid out on the couch.  They were in their favorite tv watching position.  Kara cuddled up into Lena’s side, a blanket draped over both their laps.  

 

Kara’s head lifted from its position on Lena’s shoulder to stare at her.  

 

“Are you ever gonna tell me what was bothering you?”

 

Lena turned and Kara’s bright blue eyes were _so_ close.  They were her weakness and Lena felt herself wavering.  

 

“I'm not dumb you know,” Kara said.  “Ever since you opened up about your family there's nothing you've kept from me.  Besides, I could see the panic in your eyes.  Why were you avoiding me?”

 

Lena stiffened.

 

“If it's something I've done I want to fix it.”   Kara's eyes were pleading and earnest.

 

Lena felt her throat close up again.  

 

“It wasn't you I swear.  It was me.”

 

“Why does it sound like you're breaking up with me?”

 

Lena choked.  “What?!  No!”

 

Kara fixed her with another wounded look.  

 

Lena sighed.  “Kinda the opposite problem really,” she mumbled.  

 

Kara’s eyes went wide.  Lena squirmed under her gaze and began worming out from under her.  

 

Kara stopped her in her tracks.  

 

“Lena Lillian Luthor do _not_ avoid me.  We _just_ went through this.”

 

Lena turned slowly.

 

“I have been waiting for more than a _year_ for any indication that you like me back and you've got another think coming if you're going to try and run away from us before we ever even get to begin.”

 

Lena looked at her as those words reverberated through her.  

 

“Like me...back?  You like me too?”  She felt dumb which was uncommon for someone with as distinguished a pedigree as her.  

 

Kara's gaze softened a fraction.  “I've only been flirting with you since forever.”

 

Lena stared at her.  She still had so many questions, but only one overwhelming thought since Kara’s revelation.  

 

Thus resolved, she surged forward, bracketing Kara’s face with her palms.  

 

She hesitated.  

 

“Are you still too mad at me for this?”

 

“I will be if you don't kiss me,” Kara said breathlessly.

 

Lena grinned and leaned forward, sealing their lips together.

 

*

 

Lena smiles at the memory.  They had spent the next two weeks completely inseparable and yet it still felt like something out of a dream.  

 

“You can’t blame me for that!” Lena said, finally shaking herself free of her memories.  “Besides, _you_ could have saved us both the trouble and asked me out yourself you know.”

 

Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena and Lena leaned in to capture her mouth in a kiss.  It was a bit of bickering they'd had often over the last few weeks and it always ended the same.  It only took a moment before all semblance of resistance on Kara's part melted away.

 

Lena’s head still spun at the thought she was allowed to do this whenever she wanted.  Not just that she was allowed to, but that Kara seemed to enjoy it as much as she did.

 

They broke apart, breathless and smiling.

 

“Come on,” Kara grinned.  “Everyone will be here soon.  You need to put on your Santa hat.”

 

Lena levelled her with a glare.

 

“Absolutely not.  I would look ridiculous in one of those.”

 

Kara pouted.  “But you _like_ the hat on me.  You said so!”

 

“Yes,” Lena replied firmly.  “On _you_ , it is adorable.”  She eyed the hat that sat perched on Kara’s head, ever so slightly skewed.  Lena reached out a hand and righted it, stretching up a tad to kiss Kara on the forehead.  “That doesn’t mean it wouldn’t look stupid on those of us that are less than adorable.”

 

“But you _are_ adorable Lena!  Besides, it’s not about looking good, it’s about getting into the holiday spirit.  And it would make me happy.  Please?”

 

Lena glanced at Kara’s pleading expression and immediately cursed inwardly.  That was a mistake.  She’d have to remember that in the future.  Kara’s puppy eyes were going to be the death of her.

 

She wavered for another moment out of principle, before groaning and slumping.

 

Kara’s face lit up and before she had a chance to take it back, a hat was being jammed on her head.

 

Lena sighed, tugging on Kara until she settled into her lap.  Kara curled herself there, nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

 

“Thank you,” Kara murmured.

 

Lena sighed.  Kara had no idea how much she’d do to keep her happy.  This was really the least of it.

 

They stayed there for another moment before the doorbell rang and Lena stiffened.  

 

“You’ll still like me if your family hates me, right?” she mock whispered.

 

Kara laughed, kissing her soundly.  “Trust me.  I like you enough for all of them put together.”

 

Lena beamed at her response, before moving to open the door.  She braced herself, took a breath, and grabbed the door handle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Babe?  Are you ready?”

 

Kara came into the bedroom, fixing her earrings.  She found Lena staring out the window with a dreamy expression on her face.

 

Kara smiled before moving behind her to wrap her arms around her.

 

“It’s snowing.”  There was almost an awe in Lena’s voice as she took in the gently falling flakes outside their window.

 

“Wow,” Kara murmured, “I can’t remember the last time we had a white Christmas in National City.”  Her smile turned gleeful, “we can totally make snowmen and snowangels and have a snowball fight and--Lena, are you crying?”

 

“Wh-what?”  Lena was startled out of her thoughts by the concerned look of her girlfriend who tenderly wiped a tear away.

 

“You’re crying Lena.  What is it?”

 

Lena laughed a little before turning her smile full-force on Kara.  

 

“I never thought I’d have this.”

 

“What?”

 

“The picture perfect Christmas.  The tree, the family, the home, the snow.  But somehow...somehow you came into my life four years ago and made all this possible.”

 

Kara kissed her cheek.

 

“Pretty sure I didn’t bring the snow babe,” but her voice was soft and a touch reverent.

 

Lena chuckled, a slightly watery thing, before retorting, “I really wouldn’t put it past my Christmas angel.”

 

“Your what?”

 

Lena looked back at Kara curiously.  “I never told you this?”

 

Kara looked at her all wide-eyed.  “Um.  No.”

 

Lena blushed a little.  “I was convinced when I first saw you that you were a Christmas angel.”

 

“Y-you were not!” Kara spluttered, blushing too now.

 

Lena gave her a fond smile, brushing a hand over Kara’s cheek.  “I really was.”

 

“I was wearing a puffy pink coat!  I probably looked more like Mrs. Claus than an angel!”

 

Lena’s smile turned even more fond.  “Trust me.  From the first moment we met.  You looked perfect to me.”

 

Kara looked at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her.  “I’m so glad I found you.  How is it that every day I love you more?”

 

Lena leaned into the kiss before pulling away after a moment, laughing a little as she wiped at her cheeks.  “I’m a mess.  I should get cleaned up before everyone gets here.”

 

“You’re perfect.” Kara countered, echoing Lena's words from before.

 

Lena felt a swell of love and smiled.  Even though she'd said it first, she had no doubt that Kara meant it every bit as much.  A question that had been banging around her head for months came bubbling to the surface.  “Move in with me.”

 

Kara’s eyes went wide.

 

“Or I’ll move in here.  Or we’ll find a new place.  I don’t care.  I found you and I don’t want to spend any more time than absolutely necessary apart.”

 

Suddenly Kara’s eyes were spilling over as well.  “Yes.  Yes thank god.  If you hadn’t womaned up and asked I would’ve stormed into your office again.  I was giving you until the new year.”

 

Lena grinned and pulled Kara in for another kiss, thinking about another yes she hoped to get from Kara someday.  It was too soon, but the ring sat nestled in the bottom drawer of her work desk, just waiting.

 

Still.

 

Today she had the girl of her dreams.  A girl she was going to build a home with.  The kind of home that would never feel empty again.  The kind that Christmas was made for.  And all because of a certain blonde haired angel that had swooped into her life and turned everything around.

 

Her personal Christmas miracle.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in some fun Supercorp headcanons I did with my buddy Marzo, I compiled them all on my tumblr page at: duskendreams.tumblr.com/writing
> 
> Merry Christmas y'all.


End file.
